Kill me now
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella is in love with her neighbor but he doesn't feel the same. Follow bella and her struggle to convince Edward she is the one.


**Hey Guys! I'm back with what I hope will be a great story that you all enjoy. For any new readers please don't start When Negatives Attract as I will be taking that story down soon. Kill Me Now is a some what personal story as I've had experiences like this and I think that writing this is a good form of self expression. That said my plot may still get twisted knowing me I'll get ahead of myself and leave you in the dark, so if you have questions i'll be happy to answer them. I have a definite plan for where this story is going and I hope you guys enjoy it and give me some feed back. **

**Anyway Enough Talk, I give you Kill me now. Enjoy! **

**Di**

I had no feelings for him when we first met. He was just my new neighbor. His mother Esme brought him in to meet my family. She and my mother Renee already knew each other so I suppose the meeting was purely for my benefit.

We smiled at each other, said hi and that was it. I would occasionally see my new neighbors and give a small wave, smile or a quick hello but it was only ever in passing. This lasted for the better part of six months until Renee and Esme had had enough and decided to start more regular get togethers.

It started off with a few drinks together every now and then but soon morphed into regular Sunday night dinners. Esme was a great cook and more often than not I would silently beg the lord (or anyone else who would listen) that we would be having our Sunday night dinner at the neighbors house. Renee was unfortunately not gifted when it came to the kitchen.

I tried keeping my facial expressions in check but I think Esme caught onto my relief every time I got the chance to taste her incredible food because eventually Sunday night dinners stopped all together in the Swan house hold and Esme took over the event.

My mother and Esme were quickly becoming close friends and it seemed my father Charlie and Carlisle, Esme's husband were almost inseparable. Carlisle or Dr. Cullen, Had begun working at the local hospital (this being the reason the Cullen's had moved to the small town of Forks) and Charlie saw it as his duty, being the Chief of Police, to make sure The Dr and his family settled in and felt safe and welcome in the community.

Despite the fact that in those first six months my mother and I hadn't interacted much with Esme and her son, my father and Carlisle had been meeting regularly for my father to show the doctor around and introduce him to different members of the community. Now my father and Carlisle spent most of their days off together either fishing or grabbing a beer down at the local bar.

With both of our parents being so close you would think that the Cullen's son would probably be my best friend by now…But you'd be wrong. It's not that we didn't get along but more that we didn't really interact outside of our Sunday night dinners.

Edward Cullen was fifteen, a year older than I was and while I went to the Forks Ladies Academy, Edward was attending Forks High. Of course this meant we hung out at different places, were friends with different people and ran in two completely different circles.

Edward was fairly attractive with intense green eyes and a shock of copper hair. His face still held a little baby fat but, as I'd over heard my mother say to Esme, "He'll soon lose that and his body shape with become much more defined". Esme and Renee seemed to both agree that Edward and I would be perfect for each other. Their quiet chatter and secretive glances whenever Edward and I talked together were incredibly embarrassing and usually Edward and I would separate to avoid the awkwardness. Edward would sit with Charlie and Carlisle while they watched some game on the TV and I would stay with Renee and Esme as they gossiped and giggled together.

I never understood Esme's involvement in what I liked to call the "Bella+ Edward hook up" as I knew Edward had his fair share of girlfriends. I had been witness to many of his escapades taking place in the front yard as I got home from school or in the house when I needed to go and pick up a random ingredient from Esme that Renee forgot to buy. Each time Esme seemed perfectly happy with the girl and she never said anything about his girlfriends to either Renee or me.

None of that mattered though because I had no feelings for Edward Cullen. I was too interested in staring at Ryan Gosling's abs or worshiping my Chase Crawford posters. My schoolwork and friends meant the world to me so I hardly spared a thought on Edward Cullen.

That was three years ago and now I think its safe to say I'm in love with my best friend Edward Cullen but he doesn't feel the same.

**Hope you like my little intro chapter. I know its short but I'll try work on the length. Let me know what you think so far. **


End file.
